Respect
by fistlinski
Summary: Dean won't talk to Cas. But not because he doesn't want to. This is a short Destiel drabble. Semi-AU: Castiel is not an angel anymore.


**Disclaimer:** Just another fangirl borrowing the Supernatural characters. No profit is gained from the show or this piece.

**A/N**: I've just started writing fanfics again, so please be sympathetic lol.

This is a Destiel drabble fic. It was originally posted on my tumblr and I thought that since it was so damn long, I would use it as my first published story.

It's kind of an AU story: Castiel isn't an angel anymore.

Ok well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Are you upset, Dean?"<p>

Dean shook his head no, but his eyes remained on the road. Dean didn't say much to Cas before they got in the Impala, and he didn't say anything during their now 20-minute, and counting, drive. He just simply told Cas, "Come with me somewhere", and that's where they were going.

Somewhere.

There was no anger in Dean's voice, but, then again, there really wasn't _any_ emotion that could help indicate if something was bothering him or not. It was just Dean, Cas, the Impala, the unbearable Nashville summer heat, and some band playing on the radio.

And it bothered Cas. Cas' voice was thick with concern, yet Dean didn't even bother to look at him. It didn't break Cas' heart, but it agitate him because no matter what he was doing, Dean would always look in Cas' direction when responding. Even when Dean was angry with Cas, he would belt out some dick response as a retort. He may not have looked at him, but Dean at least responded.

To make matters worse, he didn't even know where they were going and as they continued to drive past the possible places Dean would want to go, Cas could only be sure of one thing: Dean was very focused and that's what stopped him from asking Dean anything.

Dean, on the other hand, acted as if being this silent was normal. But he needed to be silent. He needed to be in his own mind because he needed to think. And as hard as it was to ignore the sighs, slacken shoulders, and "subtle", yet not subtle, constant gazes from the pair of piercing, blue eyes which reminded him of nothing but the beautiful ocean, Dean had to keep his eyes on the road.

But it was hard. As much as Cas wanted to get out of the Impala and just talk to Dean, Dean could only count down the few blocks he had to drive past. It was a rare and uncomfortable feeling for both. Dean disliked the feeling of not wanting to be in his baby and while drumming his thumbs to the beat of Metallica was helping, he really could not wait to park the car. Meanwhile, the only thing that could calm Cas down was the wind which came at him through his open window. It reminded him of flying, of the time when he was an angel.

Cas watched as they passed Dean's favorite diner and that was it. If Dean didn't want to at least eat a burger, there was something wrong and it didn't take a rocket scientist or psychic to know that much. But before he could open his mouth, Cas felt the car moving towards the curb. Dean was putting the car in park and Cas could only see one building in sight.

The community church.

_What are we doing here? It's not even Sunday, it's Tuesday._

Checking his phone, Dean said, "Come on, Cas. We're right on time."

_Right on time for what? _Both men got out of the car and as Dean walked over to Cas, another car pulled up behind the Impala.

"Dean!"

"Hurry up, Sammy!"

"And what? I'm chopped liver?"

"Bobby, you hurry your chopped-livery ass up too!"

Seeing Bobby and Sam only made Cas' feel like he was sinker deeper and deeper into a puddle of befuddlement. The only way he knew it was real was when Dean's hand found Cas' and their fingers instantaneously intertwined. Dean began leading him toward the church doors with Sam and Bobby following right behind.

"Dean, what are we doing?"

"Shh. You'll see." Dean squeezed his hand in reassurance, giving Cas a small smile. Looking in his eyes, Cas could feel his confusion melt away. Dean pushed the door open and they all came face-to-face with the pastor.

"Mr. Winchester, you're here! Castiel, how are you? I assume this is the rest of your family?"

"Yup, Father, this is them. We're not late, right?"

"No, no. You can come this way. Castiel, you and your family may sit in the front pews." As Father Richards led Dean away, Cas' hand lingered as if wishing it were still interlocked with Dean's. Still, he Sam, and Bobby made their way through the aisle towards the front pews. There were two sisters waiting next to the pastor's podium, and both nodded as the three men found their seats.

"You know, I've never met him but I can bet that God would appreciate some A/C in his house of worship," Bobby growled, lowly. Sam chuckled in agreement; they were all sweating profusely and it was a miserable sight that made Cas wish he was back in the Impala. Even the sisters were sweating, however standing still somehow helped them. A few minutes had passed when the Father Richards had come down the aisle, carrying two jugs of clear liquid.

"Sisters, if you would help me." The pastor and sisters all walked over to a large object which, when the sisters removed the sheet that covered it, revealed to be a deep tub within the floor. Father Richards said, "This water was given to me by Mr. Winchester, himself. He said that he would prefer this holy water, so please pour it inside." He handed each woman a jug and walked over towards the Pastor's Room.

_Water. Tub. _Cas smiled before he realized that he was smiling and as Father Richards came back with Dean, who was now donned in a clean, crisp white robe Cas could only feel his smile growing.

"Everyone please stand, as we are going recognize the baptism of Dean Winchester." Everyone stood up and Dean's eyes found Cas', magnetically. To see Castiel smiling only made Dean's heart skip a beat or two. Dean was overjoyed with Cas' smile and he could feel the goofy grin that lay on his face. But he didn't care because he knew that he accomplished his mission. He had planned to do this for some time and rather than doing it on a Sunday, a day when most of the community would be in the church, he chose to do it on a random day when he knew that only a few, but hopefully no one would be in. He wanted it to be special and private, hence why Sam and Bobby were in on it.

"Dean Winchester, do you promise to adhere to the sacrament of God?"

"I do."

"And do you promise to cherish His Will and Testament?"

Dean winked at Cas, and, with a toothy grin, said, "I do."

The pastor held Dean's back to steady him as he dipped the man into the holy water. Dean closed his eyes to show Cas that he believed in him and everything he fought for. When rising up, Dean looked at the man with a new found appreciation, one that was always within his heart.

One that he wasn't afraid to share anymore, no matter who else saw.

"I now pronounce the baptism of Dean Winchester."

By being baptized, Dean was telling Cas that he respected him. Not just choosing him over Heaven itself, but for being a true best friend who, through all the ups and downs, loved him unconditionally. No matter how rugged and rough Dean could be, Cas chose to stay and that's what Dean was so grateful for; a person Dean knew he could trust with his heart.

Before Dean could fully wipe the water off his face, he felt two arms wrap around his neck. He couldn't feel any tears, but Dean felt every deep breath Cas was taking.

"You happy?", Dean whispered. Cas could only nod, as he was unable to speak through his elated sobs.

"Good," Dean chuckled. "I love you, Cas."


End file.
